Building Your Trust
by ghost the cat 18
Summary: Ghost the cat has always hated the acorn family. Elias Acorn is sure he can figure out why and earn her trust.
1. found

**Valerie and Ghost belong to me. Everyone else belongs to Archie and Saga. **

_Ghost the cat pov_

_Running, running, running. At age 7 that was all I knew to do when I was afraid. I looked straight ahead, so I couldn't see the damage being done to my city. I could hear screams and blood stained the sidewalks. I could hear the footsteps of soldiers chasing after me. I screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was roughly spun around and pushed to the ground. I could see the sign of the acorn republic sown on to the soldier's jacket. I looked up at him through my tears. "Please." I had begged, "Don't kill me." _

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in bed. I looked around my room. I looked for any sign of danger, any sign of reality. I looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. I sighed. I knew I would never get back to sleep. But I was back in reality and in my room.

I closed my eyes, I could feel tears coming. I opened them and began to cry into my hands. The problem was that dream had been reality too. That exact event had happened six years ago. I couldn't call that a dream, because it was actually a memory. I looked out the window. I had stayed at the iron fortress, where my sister was. It was dead and gloomy outside.

I threw on my clothes, (black boots and belt. Black top and purple vest.), pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail and made my way down the hall. I took one step out, and then instantly ran back into my room. The iron fortress was so creepy at night. Who knew what could be lurking in the shadows... waiting for me? I turned the lights on in my room and picked up my book.

It was a new book and I had only gotten about four chapters into it. That wasn't much for me. I never read the same book twice unless I had forgotten completely what happened in the book. And I couldn't stop half way through a chapter. I got about two more chapters when there was a loud bang. I sat there for a second, waiting to see if something else happened. Then I got up and looked out my window.

I could see, just in the distance... yagyu bats. I gasped, then gasped again just for good measures. I ran down the hall to see if my sister had heard. Allot of the ninja's where already up and about. I pushed my way through the crowded hallway and finally made it to the throne room. I could see my sister, Conquering Storm, talking to a panicked ninja.

I ran across the room. As I got closer I could see that the ninja Storm was talking to was Valerie. I called out to them, "Storm, I..." I was interrupted by another loud bang. The walls began to shake. I heard Val scream. Storm glared at her, "Valerie, Stop screaming, suck it up and get out there and defend your clan." Valeria nodded, looking a little ashamed of herself. "Yes ma'am." She said, as she ran out the door into battle.

I watched her go, then I yelled after her, "You make sure you come back in one piece okay?" there was a moment of silence, then I heard, "yes... okay..." I turned to Storm. "What's happening?" I asked. She looked a little worried, "It's nothing really." She said, "a few yagyu bats got in and set off a few bombs. That's all." I looked at her for a second, then sarcastically said, "oh yeah, that's _nothing_."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, listen Ghost." She said, pushing me out into the hall, "I need you to go out there..."

"Yes?"

"... and get some of those bombs..."

"Yes?"

"And dispose of them."

I was now in the hall. She closed the huge doors behind me. I nodded and said, "Yes, okay... I'll do that and... Wait! What am I doing again?" I could hear Storm sigh from behind the huge doors. "Just go, Ghost. I'll be out there soon."

I stood there for a second, watching all the people running though the hall. Some in panic, others in a calm sort of manner. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and ran through the hall.

I tried to think of places a yagyu ninja would think of putting a bomb. It would be easiest to put it out in the open, but then they would have a better risk of getting caught. If they went down to the lowest floor and put an explosive there, the explosion would take out everything above it. Well, at least that's what I would do if I was planting a bomb. But would they think of that? I don't think so.

But they would think of going somewhere no one ever would look for them... I closed my eyes and thought about it for a second. They know that we know they're going to want whatever is left behind. The yagyu clan is smarter than most people give them credit for. If they where to take something from us, we would usually think they'd want our weapons.

So we would automatically think they'd try and keep the bombs away from the weapon room. And that would be the last place we would look. My eyes snapped opened and I headed down in that direction. They would have probably cleared out all the weapons first. I threw open the heavy door, and sure enough, the room was empty of all weapons.

And standing in the center, placing a bomb on the floor, was a yagyu bat. He looked up and saw me. He hissed, I growled. We charged at each other. I rubbed the gem on my neclas in-between my fingers. I concentrated hard on the bat. I looked at the space around him. There was nothing but air left in the room. I raised a hand and pushed all the air against him. He went flying into the wall.

He hit it with a loud bang that made me flinch. I ran at him and kicked out at him. I held him in place with my foot and swung a fist at his face. He ducked. My knuckles scrapped against the wall. It didn't hurt all that much, so I didn't worry about it. He grabbed my leg and threw me to the side. I tumbled then stood up. I got ready to hit him again, but then I got a good look at my hand.

I was bleeding. It was only a little, but I still felt dizzy. _'the only place blood belongs is in your body...' _a part of me said. Another part said, _'a little blood isn't going to hurt you.' _I was starting to see double, everything started to go fuzzy. I could feel myself falling. The bat ran at me. All I could see was a purple light as I teleported us somewhere else. I passed out before I could see where we ended up.

_Elias acorn pov_

"The winters coming." Joss said, as he took a seat across from me. "We're going to need more wood." I nodded in understanding. "I can run out right after breakfast and get that." I said. Alexis made a sound. I looked down at her. She sat on my lap happily. "Do you remember how?" joss asked me, "it has been a while since you'd cut anything."

I looked back up to him and smiled, "don't worry." I said, "I remember." Just then, Megan came in with breakfast. "I expect this to all be eaten." She said, smiling. She sat down next to me. I held on to her hand gratefully. She looked to me and smiled. After breakfast, joss ran up stairs to get me something.

I waited at the door with Meg. I held my axe in one hand, and her in the other. "Be careful." She said, hugging me. I pulled her close and gave her a kiss. "I will." I said, "I promise." I looked her strait in her green eyes and said, "I'll make sure I get us lots of fire wood this winter." She smiled.

I peered behind us, through the open door. I could see Alexis in the living room, in her small crib that we had there just in case. I sighed. I was determined to keep this family safe. I couldn't keep the kingdom, and I couldn't protect my parents and my sister was already gone. But I wouldn't fail Meg, who had already been through so much.

Joss returned with a small brown bag. "These are pine tree seeds." He said, handing them to me, "make sure you plant them after you cut down the trees." I nodded, taking the bag. I said goodbye and headed out into the woods.

I walked for a while, looking for a good tree. I saw one. It looked old. It was leaning slightly to the side. I looked up at it. It was short, but it would do. I placed the axe, and then I got ready to swing. Then I saw a bright purple light. I peered around the tree. I saw a young girl on the ground and a bat. The bat looked confused. I approached. It didn't seem to notice me right away. Then it kneeled next to the girl... and pulled out a dagger.

I held back a gasp and he held it to her throat. He was about to cut when I ran at him. I pushed him out of the way. He tumbled, then rolled, then stood up. He hissed at me. "What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him. He glared, "stay out of this stranger." He said, approaching the girl again. I held out my axe. "Hey, why don't you just leave her be and move along." I said. He laughed a bit, "She is my enemy." He said, "I must kill her."

I glared at him, "no, you don't just walk away and don't worry about It." he smirked, "fine. I will do as you wish." I started to walk away. I continued to stand next to the girl. Then, he turned and jumped at me. I had expected that though. I swung the axe. The blade hit his arm and he fell. It had barely hit him, just enough to make him bleed a bit. "You have made your point." He said, looking down at his arm. "I promise I will now leave her."

I raised an eyebrow, "how can I trust you after that?" he sighed, "I promise on my honour." He said. I didn't know exactly what that was supposed to mean, but it sounded sincere. "Fine." I said. He walked away. And this time he didn't return. I kneeled next to the girl. I was surprised when I recognized her.

"Ghost?"

**So how do you like my newest story so far? Please review! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. scared

**This is chapter 2. But you probably already knew that. Anyways, Elias and Megan belong to Archie, Ghost the cat belongs to me. Enjoy!**

_Megan acorn pov _

I sighed and continued to put pressure on the bleeding cut on Elias's arm. "You shouldn't have gone through the thorn bushes." I said. He flinched as I pressed harder. "Yeah... but it was the quickest way." he said. "Those thorns are huge though." I said, "there some of the biggest on Mobius."

"It was the quickest way." he repeated. "And I didn't know what was wrong with her... or if there was any time to find out." I couldn't help but smile a bit. It was kind of hard to believe that our little patient had appeared in a flash of light. And that Elias had fought off a ninja. But Elias wasn't one to lie about something like that. And the small drops of blood on his axe where enough evidence for me.

I looked up the stairs to where Ghost was, in the guest room. "How did she get out of those bushes unharmed and you came out looking like a half sliced fruit?" I asked.

"I was careful with her." He said. I giggled, "Yes so careful you forgot about yourself." I said, gingerly hugging him. He half smiled and half flinched. I pulled away. He groaned "ah... I hurt everywhere... hug me again..." I laughed and did so.

After a while of cuddling and talking, we headed upstairs to check on Ghost. She was still unconscious. Elias kneeled next to her bed. "Ghost?" She stirred a bit. "...Ghost?" She opened her eyes a bit and then closed them. "Do you remember me?" he asked, "it's me... Elias... Elias Acorn..."

_Ghost the cat pov_

Everything was fuzzy, I felt sick. How did I get here? I could vaguely make out two figures in front of me "It's me... Elias acorn." One of them said. I did remember him. He had been that guy... that I saw that day...

Elias acorn... wasn't he the kid of that one guy? What was him name again? Max acorn? Yeah, that was it. Max acorn. Then images of that memory went through my head. Of that soldier standing over me. Of the acorn he proudly wore on his chest. Then I saw another image. It was an older looking guy. He had grey hair, and blue eyes... and he was threatening one of my friends...

My eyes shot open as the full memory came back. I felt a sudden surge of hate and fear run through me. _Acorn..._

_Elias Acorn pov _

Her eyes shot opened. She looked up at us in fear, then, the next thing I knew, she was out of bed. She ran to the door, nearly knocking over Meg. I followed her downstairs. "Hey, come back!" once I got downstairs, I chased her into the living room. The two of us circled the coffee table. She hopped on the couch. I ran to the couch and she jumped on the coffee table then ran to the kitchen.

Meg made her way down stairs. The two of us cornered the frightened girl in the kitchen. She opened the cupboard behind her and pulled out a spoon. "Stand back!" she said, "I've got a spoon and I know how to use it!" me and Meg shared a glance. "What do you plan to do with that spoon?" I asked.

Ghost looked at me menacingly, "I've heard of people getting their eyeballs scooped out with these things!" Ghost said. Meg looked a little sick, "augh... never gonna be able to look at a spoon the same way again." She said.

I turned to Ghost, "Ghost... you know me..."

"Barely!" she interrupted. I continued, "We would never do anything to hurt you..." she laughed, "your daddy said the same thing once..." she said. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she lowered the spoon. "It's a long story. But I'm not taking any chances. You could be just like him for all I know."

Meg stepped forward. "Meg, step back." I said. She didn't listen. "I'm not related to them." She said to Ghost. Ghost raised the spoon again, "but do you agree with them?" Meg laughed a bit, "Put down the spoon sweetie, I know you're not actually going to scoop out our eyeballs." Ghost glared at her. She finally sighed and put the spoon back in the cupboard, "yeah your right." She said.

When Ghost turned back, she wore a glare that could burn glass. "So?" she said. Meg didn't look any worried, but I could tell she was. "You can trust me." She said. Ghost shook her head. "No, you have to prove it."

I looked to Megan, "Meg..." I warned. She shook her head at me. "It's fine." I walked towards Meg and took her aside, "excuse us." I said to Ghost, who was now holding on to the table, trying to keep her balance. "Don't worry about it." I said to Meg, "let's just forget it, she's clearly fine, we can let her go." Meg looked to Ghost, "no she's not Elias." She said to me, "she still is sick."

I closed my eyes, stressed, then opened them, "Meg, we can get her to do whatever she did before to get herself here and send her back. Her family can take care of her." Meg shook her head. "No, there's no way she'd have the energy."

I sighed, "Fine _prove yourself_. But be safe about It." she smiled, "thank you. It'll be a lot safer is she at least will listen to one of us." She kissed me on the cheek and ran back to Ghost. I sighed and watched her go. I had to admit, I was so glad she was my wife.

**So how is Meg going to earn Ghost's trust? We shall see! Thanks for reading and please, please pretty please review!**


	3. the neclas

**Ghost the cat is my character. So is Miranda. The rest belong to Archie and saga...**

_Megan Acorn pov_

I needed to think fast. We couldn't just leave Ghost here without any trust. And if we couldn't get her trust soon, she'd probably give up on us. For tonight, she had promised to be good. I had offered her the guest room, but she had said she'd sleep on the couch.

It had taken a while to explain to my dad what was going on. Well, explaining it had been easy; getting him to agree had taken a while.

Tonight I kept Alexis in our room, in her old baby crib we had used before she could be in her own room. Elias was already in bed, still sore from the prickle bushes, and from chasing Ghost around. I slowly walked in. "Elias, are you okay?" he was in our bed, but he wasn't asleep. He didn't respond. I walked over to the baby crib and put Alexis inside. "Eli?" I asked, turning back to him.

He rolled over and faced me. He looked tired, and worn out. "I'm fine Meg." He said, "I just want to know what went wrong." I walked over to the closet and pulled out my pajamas. I chose out a pink night gown and put it on. It was short, above my knees, but it was good enough. "With what Elias?" I asked, slipping it on. He sighed. "With my family." A raised an eyebrow at him. "Your family? What, our family or yours?" he rolled on to his back.

"Mine, Megan. There's defiantly nothing wrong with ours." I walked over and slid under the covers. "Okay, but what does your family have to do with today? There's nothing wrong with them either." He closed his eyes. "There's nothing wrong as far as I know." He rolled on to his stomach. He could not stay still tonight. Which meant sleeping wasn't going to be easy.

"What could the Acorn family have possibly done to make a girl so afraid of us?" he asked. I sat up in bed. I rubbed his back gently. Wanting to let him know I was with him on this."Don't worry about it Eli. I'll see if I can get her to trust me, then maybe she'll say."

He didn't say anything. "Eli?"

He then rolled over and sat up, surprising me. "I need her to trust me too." He said. "I need her to trust my family again."

I looked at him for a while. I wanted to ask him why, but it was hopeless. This was just another 'Elias thing.' Just something he needed to do. I think it had something to do with him being king. For a while at least. "Alright then." I said, "We'll take it step by step." He finally lay back down. "So how are you going to do it?" he asked me. I smiled and lay back down as well.

"Well, I've come up with bit of a theory." I said. He gave me a smirk "and what might that be?" he asked. I smiled and leaned in closer. "Well, if I can show her that I trust her, maybe she'll start to trust me." He leaned in as well. "Fascinating professor Megan." He said. "But do you actually trust her?" I averted my eyes, not wanting to meet his. Or else he'd see how scared I was. "That part is not important." I said, "as long as she believes I trust her, then that's good enough."

He put his hand under my chin and turned my head, making me meet his gaze. "Don't worry, Megan." He said. He kissed me. I kissed back. When we both pulled away he said, "I won't let anything happen to you."

_Ghost the cat pov_

"_Ghost?" they were following me, the voices, I was now sure of it, "Ghost..." they were getting louder too. They must be getting closer. _

_Before I knew what was happening, I was running. Then something grabbed me. I screamed. More hands grabbed on to me. I looked around. I didn't see anyone there, but I felt them. And they were pulling me back. I pushed forward. They pulled me back. I finally pushed out through the darkness and into a grassy field. _

_I looked around. "Ghost?" this time it was a voice I recognized. I turned around to where I had broken free of the invisible hands. Standing there was a female mongoose with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Miranda?" I asked. _

_Then everything started to go dark. She was the last thing I saw. _

I woke up. I looked around, still lying down. I was on a couch...

Then I remembered what had happened. I sighed and closed my eyes. I hadn't been asleep long. According to the clock it was only 11:30 at night. I sat up. The house was silent. What had just happened?

I put my head in my hands. It was just a dream... but dreams had meaning... I sighed and pulled my hands away. Why did I always get the creepy dreams?

_Megan acorn pov_

I yawned and made my way downstairs. I was almost at the bottom when Ghost came into view. I jumped a bit. She has literally appeared out of nowhere. "Where did you come from?" she smirked a bit, but didn't answer. I couldn't help but feel she had been expecting me.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked. I looked at her for a bit. She looked tired, and her hair was still all in place. Had she even slept?

"This is the time I normally get up..." I said. She didn't respond right away. She closed her eyes. "But it's only five in the morning." She said. I nodded, "yes... well, I suppose this's a little earlier than I usually..." She was looking at the floor. "Ghost?"

I walked down towards her. She then looked up. She was now smiling. It was so sudden it surprised me. "sorry." She said. "I was just starting to feel a little home sick." I nodded, trying to act like I understood. What had happened in the last few minutes that had suddenly made her home sick?

She had been fine yesterday, although, all we had really done yesterday is chase her around and be afraid of each other.

Either I wasn't a very good actor or she could read minds, because her next words where, "My sister used to get up really early, too. Sometimes I'd hear her and wake up. I always asked her why she was up so early."

That was a funny way to get home sick!

"Well, what did she say?" I asked. Ghost gave a weak shrug, "she said that it was the time she normally got up." I then understood.

She was still going on with her usually morning routine, but it wasn't with her sister. "Oh... well, I guess I have something in common with her." I slid my hand into the pocket on my night gown. I could feel the cold smooth texture of my brilliant idea. It was so simple it was frightening, but I was almost positive it would work.

"Ghost, I want to give you something." She eyed my pocket. "This's a good something right?" she asked, "You know... not the gifts people seem to get on TV shows. Like when that one guys all like, 'hey, I gotta gift for you!' and the other guys all like, 'oh, really what is it?' and the first guy pulls out a gun... you know, one of those things."

I tried not to laugh. "Ghost, I'm not going to shoot you." She gave me sad smile, "really? Well, I wasn't literally thinking you would. It's just I haven't been the easiest person in the last... few hours and the fact that I'm also..." she held up her robotic arm, "one of Eggman's."

I didn't know what to say. "Um... here." I pulled the neclas out. A little gold heart on a thin gold chain. She looked surprised. "What is... why..." she slowly reached out to it. "It used to be my mothers." I said, "it's all 100% gold." Her jaw dropped. She looked up at me. "But... why are you giving this to me? Out of all people?" here it came. The moment that would either work, or be a total waste. "Because I trust you ghost."

Trust. That had gotten her. She looked at the neclas in her hand. "You trust me?"

_Ghost the cat pov_

She trusted me? This had to be some sort of trick. No one has ever trusted me with something like this before. Mostly because I was hopelessly forgetful and lost things more easily than I should. But 100% gold? Her mother's? What was I supposed to do?

What could I do?

I gave her a smile. "Thank you." I said. The two of us walked back downstairs together. Trust, what a strange thing.

**So, did Meg's plan really work? How is Elias going to get Ghost's trust now? And why is it so important to him? Guess you'll have to wait for chapter 4! Thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
